Drabbles
by NigelTux
Summary: A series of one shots featuring different couples thought out the PoM World.
1. Operation Hope

**_Operation Hope: Skipper x Hans _**

_Operation Hope: Skipper_

Hans was well known for his isolation from the team, avoiding his teammates' attempts to befriend or get close to the Puffin. Most of them had given up and written the artic bird off as an impossibility.

Yet Skipper was not most, he was determined to befriend and help the Puffin open up wither Hans liked it or not. He would become Hans' hope and best friend, someone the puffin could trust and relay on.

Operation: Hope, as he chosen to name it, was a go.

Elsewhere, Hans couldn't help but shiver as a feeling of dread ran down his spine.

* * *

_Operation Hope: Cinnamon Fish Coffee_

Hans sighed as he nurtured his beloved coffee and secret addiction.

"Hans?"

The puffin glanced to the source of the voice to find Skipper standing nervously by the table.

"Yes, Skippa?"

Baby blue eyes locked on golden causing the Penguin's face to heat up to a lovely pink shade as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"I...I was wondering...Maybe that you...Can you make me some coffee?"

For some reason Hans got the feeling that the question wasn't originally what Skipper wanted to ask but shrugged before standing.

"I'll make you a Hans' Special."

Skipper blinked.

"Hans' Special?"

Hans smirked at the Penguin as he moved to the counter.

"You'll see in a minute."

Hans raised an eyebrow as he watched Skipper devour his coffee in a record time before slamming the cup onto the table and looking at him with a large grin.

"That was amazing! How did you make it? Can I have the recipe?"

Those baby blue eyes seemed to peer into Hans' soul, causing the puffin to shift on the spot.

"A blender...I guess."

A blinding smile fount its way to Skipper's face.

"Fish. Coffee blend, a little milk and cinnamon..."

...

...

...

"That's about it."

Hans finished a few minutes later.

"Uh, Hans?"

"Ja?"

"Can I have another?"

* * *

_Operation Hope: Sword fighting with Fish_

Hans was swift on his feet, Skipper would give the Puffin that. He couldn't help but grin as the puffin swiftly dodged Skipper's Swordfish before paring it with his own.

He had to admit, he enjoyed this, the thrill of someone finally being able to hold their own against him and the fact it was Hans only made the thrill grow stronger.

Well, that and the sudden lively gleam in the Puffin's usually empty gold eyes made it all worth it.

A smirk fount it way to Skipper's face.

"Don't hold back."

"I didn't plan to. "

* * *

_Operation Hope: The Promise He Couldn't Make_

Hans was woken by the nerve wrecking feeling of someone watching him. Slowly a golden eye opened to a slit as his hand subtitle slipped under his pillow, gripping the handle of his .45 caliber pistol. Yet a moment later he fount himself letting it go as he spotted the intruder.

"Skippah?"

The Puffin sat up, his cover pooling at his waist as he noticed the odd solemn gleam in those blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

A part of him couldn't help but wonder why he even bothered asking.

"Nightmare."

Though he wasn't sure why, Hans found himself patting the mattress as a sign for Skipper to hop up, which the penguin happily did before he cuddled into Hans' side.

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

Why did he even care? He should have just sent Skipper back to his own bed. Yet Hans fount himself actually listening to Skipper's fears.

"Promise me you won't leave."

Skipper mumbled as he finally drifted to sleep.

Hans stared down at the Penguin before a sad smile found its way to his face. He found himself answering despite knowing Skipper was sound asleep, unable to hear his reply.

"Skipper, Don't ask me to make promises I can't keep."


	2. Operation Proteges

_**Operation: Protégés **_

_**Lonely **_

Red hated to admit it but at times he missed Nigel.

Sure he had plenty of time to work on his plans for World Domination but it was lonely coming home to an empty house, knowing no one would care if you came home or not. The house was a modest one, deep in the forest, isolated away from the rest of the world. Red liked it that way, no traffic, no noisy neighbors, no females trying to get into his pants. It was peaceful and quiet around the place, and never any visitors.

Sometimes though, like now, it was too quiet for the Russian Villain. The silence was deafening, a constant reminder that in the end, no matter what Nigel promised or claimed, Red would always be alone.

* * *

_**Hallucinations **_

Red's grip tightened on his pillow as he buried his face into it, trying to ignore the sunlight from the newly risen sun. He hated mornings as they were always too bright for someone who had hidden underground for so long.

The Russian stiffened as he felt his pillow breathe and what felt like a hand run through his hair and down his back. Last he checked pillows did not breathe or touch anyone. Slowly he looked up, defiantly not a pillow.

Oh hell.

Nigel chuckled at the startled look on Red's face, as if he was a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, as his free hand wrapped around Red's waist before the other could notice he was un-cuffed and make a run for it.

Red blinked twice before lying back down and mumbling just soft enough for the Spy to hear.

"Note to self: Lay off the whisky. It causes hallucinations."

Nigel couldn't help but chuckle. He wondered how Red would react once he fully woke and realized that this was no hallucination.

* * *

_**Missing Puzzle Piece**_

Nigel smiled a true smile as he held Red close to him, while the other slept.

He loved the way the smaller fitted perfectly into him as if they were a puzzle and Red had been Nigel's missing piece. He stroked Red's hair as he recalled how they had first met all those years ago. For Nigel, it had been love at first sight.

* * *

_**Misinterpreted Facts**_

After Count Victor von Sova's retirement, Red found herself "Penguin Enemy Number One." It made life interesting for the Russian villain now known to the world as 'The Red Squirrel.'

And if her hobby of cross dressing had them thinking she was a man, well, she never bothered to correct them. It was a bit amusing actually.

* * *

_**God Brother**_

Red sat in her cell staring at the ceiling.

She had to admit, she never expected Nigel and Buck to work together just to capture her, but they did. Still, did they actually think this cell would be able to hold her?

The only reason she was still there was to humor them a bit.

She would be leaving soon enough as the place was far too boring and constricting for her taste. Soft footsteps drew her attention and Red rolled over before smiling at the figure outside her cell.

"Hello, Nev. I don't suppose you've come for tea." The teen sighed, as he stepped from the shadows. The boy was around fifteen, tall and well-built with dark hair and warm brown eyes. Not many knew it but he was Red's God Brother, who just happened to be a trained assassin.

"And you're not here to kill me."

It wasn't a question as they both knew Nev couldn't kill Red even if he wanted to, a fact that had been proven some years ago. Red watched as he shifted slightly in unease.

"Can we talk about this elsewhere?"

Red shrugged and stood.

"I was just about to leave anyway."

She walked to the cell's bars...

Before slipping right through them.

"Let's go get my belongings."

* * *

_**War**_

Red hated war.

She hated it more than humans. She hated it more than Buck and Nigel foiling her half-thought-out plans. War was something Red wouldn't wish on anyone. It was hard to walk through a town after an attack. To see if there were any survivors or any attackers left.

It was hard to see the mangled bodies of children littering the streets or hung up from the rafters as warnings. Children didn't deserve such things. They were young and didn't ask or deserve to be victims of a mad man's war.

Red made it her personal duty to see that every single body was buried and that all survivors had the best medical treatment possible. She was insane, not cruel.

No one deserved to have this thrust on them.


	3. Operation Penguin Troubles

_**Past Secrets**_

There are a lot of mysteries in the world.

Some meant to be solved and others not. And there are some that are not supposed be known, some that are best left alone in the dark for all time. Such mysteries, that if dragged out could cost many their lives.

Too bad no one ever told Skipper that or he would have never dared to look into Private's past.

* * *

_**Trouble**_

A soft groan left Nigel as he came to with a pounding headache, which could only be expected considering Red had slammed a steel pole into the back of the Spy's head.

Nigel tried to bring a hand to the back of his head to see if it was bleeding but wasn't able to and was rewarding with the sound of cuffs clanking against metal when he tugged a bit harder. Glancing up to the bedpost, Nigel couldn't help but blink in surprise.

Was that his handcuffs?

Then another thought hit home, why was he handcuffed to a bed and where was his shirt?

Nigel didn't like this, it didn't see right or practical to do such a thing.

"Good Evening, Agent Nigel."

Nigel's eyes locked on the shadowy corner of the room, just in time to see Red was out with a smug smirk on his face that told Nigel that he was in a lot of trouble.

* * *

_**Challenge**_

"I intend to break you, Agent Rockgut, in the only way possible."

Buck couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, it wasn't every day you heard **_that_** from your mortal enemy after all.

"You can try but you won't succeed, Red."

The smirk Red gave him sent shivers down Buck's spine as every instinct he had screamed for him to run, but he couldn't and even if he could Rockgut refused to flee from the Russian Villain.

"I love a challenge."

* * *

_**Surrender**_

"Why fight it Skippah? We both know you want to give in so why don't you? Just relax and let me do all the work." Everything in Skipper was yelling at him to just do as Hans asked of him and give in but another part of him refused.

Hans could see Skipper's eyes clouding over with desire and knew he was close to getting the Penguin to give in so decided to help the other give in a bit faster.

The soft whimper his actions got him was like music to the Puffin's ears as the body under him finally relaxed causing his smirk to that Skipper had surrendered himself over to the Puffin, they could have some real fun.

* * *

**_First Time_**

Kowalski felt as if someone had dropped him into a some parallel world and took away his ability to breathe.

Hands once hard like leather but now as smooth as velvet ran down his bare chest and Kowalski forced himself not to shiver.

Part of the scientist wanted to be terrified but it was hard to do with such soft and careful hands trailing his body and a hot mouth teasingly nipping as his neck.

Kowalski bit his lip to the point of drawling blood when Rico fount that soft spot on his neck that drew a whimper from the scientist.

God, he needed Rico to stop before his instincts won over and his will gave in, but judging from that gleam in Rico's eyes and the taunting smirk, it wasn't about to happen anytime soon.


	4. Operation: BLUE

_**Operation: B.L.U.E**_

_**Desire**_

Desire, as anyone can tell you is a dangerous emontion, especially if its for something you can never have.

It makes you do things you usually never would have and slowly devours you from the inside out.

Something Rico knew all too well from the moment he first laid eyes on the Mad Scientist of the Team, Kowalski.

* * *

_**End**_

Private could feel his life slipping away like sand in a broken hourglass. He could no longer feel the pain or Skipper holding his flipper with his own.

He wondered what the Afterlife was like.

Did Heaven even exist?

Or Would it just be an empty void with no light like so Kowalski had predicted so many times?

He felt his eyes began to close, at least he had saved the other, the three needed each other and he had no regrets.

Well, maybe that Blowhole had gotten away but none besides that.

He looked up and saw Uncle Nigel standing there next to Skipper with a sad smile on his face. The last time he had seen the white haired man was on an autopsy table right next to Buck Rockgut and The Red Squirrel.

After countless years of fighting the three had died working together for a change in the middle of a bloody war. According to the Doctor, Uncle Nigel and Buck had died quickly, while Red on the other hand had slowly bleed out. He had been alive when they found the three but had died only an hour later, after hearing of Buck and Nigel's passing.

The Doctor's said Red had just lost his Will to Live on and that it was probally for the best.

Fred didn't agree when he heard and had, in a rare act of villonce on the squirrel's part, given the Doctor a black eye and a busted lip for such words.

Yet now, here was Nigel, looking healthy and happy as ever, if not a little sad.

'Its time to go Private.'

"Goodbye Skipper."

He whispered as his finally gave into the sweet oblivion.

* * *

_**Weapon**_

Rico wasn't born out of love, he knew that even at the age of two, and that his parents would never see him as anything other then a tool, a weapon.

He remembered asking his 'Mother' what his name was once and she had told him:

_"Weapons have no need for a name."_

That was all he was to them a weapon, but he didn't want to be one.

He wanted to be a child like the other children, he wanted friends, to play games, and a name all of his own- _**any **__name would do, he just wanted __**one**__. _

Yet he never got one from them after all he was only a weapon.

* * *

_**Know Thy Enemy- Imposter**_

Red knew something wasn't right the moment she laid eyes on 'Nigel'.

Sure he looked like Nigel and acted like the Spy but every instinct Red had screamed that it wasn't Nigel and upon closer look she fount a single flaw in the Fake's looks. Just one flaw, easy to overlook for most but not Red.

And since this wasn't Nigel, where was the PMI6 spy?

Red wasn't sure but she intended to find out.

* * *

_**Know Thy Enemy- One Strike, Your Out.** _

_"I'm not going to tell you anything."_

Red wasn't the sort of person to ask the same question twice, especially for fools who thought they could trick her.

If the Fake wouldn't talk willingly then Red was going to make him.

A sadist smirk fount its way to the villain's face, after all, she was no hero so their morals and rules didn't mean shit to her unlike Dylan.

"I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

_**Know Thy Enemy- Got to be kidding me**_

Once Red had gotten her information from the Fake she took off as fast as her motorcycle would go, leaving everything as nothing more then a blur as she raced to Nigel's location as fast as she could.

When she reached Nigel's location it was to find a large hole in the ground, with an old rickety lader as the only way down. Nigel was at the bottom, drugged out of his mind, and shackled to the wall. On the other end of the room was a large water pipe that led to the ocean, the moment it was cut on it would flood the hole- meant no doubt to drown the Spy.

Red instinctly set to work on freeing the Brit, not really wanting to be there when the water finally would come on.

As if to laugh in her face, the sound of rushing water reached Red's ears before water began to bust from the pipe.

Softly cursing in every language she knew, Red began to work faster on freeing Nigel as water began to flood the hole. Some God out there hated her, or really wanted to kill Nigel.


	5. Operation: First Meetings

**Operation: First Meetings**

**An Honest Mistake**

_Nigel x Buck Rockgut_

The first time Nigel had met Special Agent Buck Rockgut he had honestly believed the other to be an escaped Mental Pacient.

The Mad ranting and the obsessed look in those unsettling crimson eyes had not done much to help prove him wrong.

So being the Gentlemen he was, Nigel had decided to play along and pretend he was bringing the other to This "Red Squirrel" he was foaming at the mouth about. In reality he had brought the slightly older man to the nearest Mental Ward he could find.

The Doctor had taken one look at the American before gentle taking him from Nigel and carting the man into a nice padded room, where he was given a cozy white jacket.

Feeling his Good Deed for the day had been successful, Nigel sent a mental pray that the Obviously insane man would get well soon and fix what must be his shattered life, before heading the the American Penguin Agency.

There he waited six hour in a conference for a Speical Agent Buck Rockgut that never showed. Three days later the Agent was reported fount and Nigel was called back to meet the man.

To his greatest shock the same man he had taken to the Mental Ward sat silently inside the room and was soon introduced as the Special Agent he had been waiting for the last three days.

* * *

**Operation: First Meetings**

**Heaven Help Me**

_Toddler Private x Red_

The First Time Red recalled meeting Nigel's young Nephew, he remembered seriously hoping he was drunk.

At least then he could hope it had been an illusion and his Arch Nemesis' Beloved Nephew had not actually just fallen out of a loosened vent on the ceiling and directly into his lap.

Red wasn't actually sure which was worse:

The Fact he was sober and it had actually happened

or

The Fact it had happened and Agent Nigel was no where to be seen.

Deciding to figure out exactly why the child was there without any guardian, Red had carefully picked up the two year old and held the toddler as if he was a bomb just waiting to blow up in his face. With utter care, Red made his way to the Security Room and glanced at the screen connected to the cameras throughout his base.

Everything seemed normal, that was until he looked at the outside cameras near the base and spotted two men in suits with dark blond hair and German accents arguing amongst each other about "Losing the Child" and "Now what were they supposed to use for Leverage?"

Sighing softly, Red at the toddler in his arms. The boy defiantly had Nigel's annoying habit of finding Red when the Russian Villain did not wish to be fount.

Still one thing keep bothering Red. Something he just knew was going to causing him even more issues, especially with Nigel.

"I'm going to be blamed for this, aren't I?"

The toddler just giggles as it clapped its hands happily.

"I thought so."

* * *

**Operation: First Meetings**

**An Unlikely Friendship**

Rico x Private

If you were to ask Private of his first honest opinion of Rico, he would tell you he thought the other to be an insane maniac with no common sense that should be locked away for public safety.

If you were to ask Rico for his first honest thought on Private, he would tell you that Private was a oversized baby that spoiled all his fun time 'hobbies' just by being transferred to the Team. Ever since Private had shown up, Skipper had restricted a majority of his past times deeming them "Too Dangerous".

It was obvious to anyone the two did not get along all that well, most of the time they were either at each other's throats or avoiding each other like a plague.

Though that soon changed after a mission to Cuba, that ended with Rico being hospitalized and a guilty Private visiting him everyday. When Rico was finally discharged from the Hospital, everyone noticed the Bond and Tolerance that had somehow formed between the two.

Which eventually led to the most Unlikely of Friendships thought possible.

* * *

**Operation: First Meetings**

**Alliance**

_Hans x Blowhole_

When Blowhole first meet Hans the Puffin, he was half tempted to ship the Dane back to Denmark with a "Never Return" stamp. Sure the Puffin was intelligent, a good ally at times and one of Skipper's mortal enemies with a grudge. But the constant complaints on the Wi-Fi, the constant theft of _HIS_ property by the Dane and the new name "Doctor Mammal Fish"- which was right up their on his 'Most Hated Names' list next to Flippy- was grating on his last nerves.

Yet every time he was about to snap and shove the other into the nearest create for shipmen or Mind-Jack him, Hans would always seem to do something that would calm him and make him feel slightly guilty for even considering such things.

It wasn't easy but with time Blowhole eventually he fount himself adjusting to the "Demented Dane". He allowed the Puffin to keep what he stole, left the Codes for the Wi-Fi where Hans could find them and stopped commenting on his new found nickname.

Though when one of the lobsters called him such, he had said lobster slowly boiled in a bat of melted butter.


	6. Operation: DATA

_**Mistake**_

_**Red x Widow (One Sided)**_

He never should have helped her.

Red mentally sighed as he ran his fingers though his hair, trying to hide his annoyance as the albino clung to him like he was an oversized plushy.

It had been a terrible mistake. The only reason he had even saved her was out of a sense of misguided duty to a childhood companion- Not Friend thought, Red didn't have friends and if he did it diffently would not be her.

Now though as Widow clung to him, Red couldn't help but wish he could go back in time and stop himself from making such a diasterous mistake.

Nothing good could possible come from having the White Widow desiring his affection.

* * *

_**Ghost**_

Nigel had never been one to believe in the supernatural or the paranormal, it was all just myths created by those not yet ready to let go of what they lost.

It was a folklore told by the superstitious. There was no such thing as ghost.

They did not exist.

At least thats what he told himself as he stared into the mirror and a red hair man stared back. That one golden eye gleaming back at him and a bitter smile twisted onto blood stained lips.

* * *

_**Matters of the Heart**_

Private knew he would probally never be as smart as Kowalski. He just wasn't made for the Mathematics, Science or Arimitics Kowalksi seemed to adore with his whole mind and body.

Yet Private didn't really mind that.

He knew there where somethings math or Arimitics couldn't solve. That Science couldn't explain. That the cold hard logic Kowalski believed in would say is impossible.

In those cases, Sometimes one just needed to close their eyes and listen to their hearts.

Something Private fount he was much better at then Kowalski.

* * *

**_Switched_**

**_Penguin Enemy Number One Nigel x Super Secret Agent Red_**

Red glared ito the hard emerald eyes ignoring the barrel of a gun pointed at his head. His lips were pursed in distaste a the British Villain. The Russian Spy kept his facial expression neutral despite his current position and mental war raging inside his head.

"If you're going to shot, shot, or stop wasting my time, Nigel."

Red was quite aware of the Elder's Minions gapping at him but kept his gaze firmly on those icy emerald jewels. He watched as a smirk twisted onto that cold handsome face.

"No. Shooting you would be too kind. Well, Agent Red, would you care to accompany me?"

"Not in the least."

Red deadpanned despite knowing Nigel wasn't really asking causing the elder man to roll his eyes as he firmly gripped the younger's arm and pull the spy to his feet.

* * *

_**Uncle**_

_**Nigel x Toddler Private**_

Nigel smiled softly as he tried and failed to pry the small fist clutching his shirt off.

Honestly being an Uncle wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The small blue eyed angel that was his Nephew seemed to brighten Nigel's life, more then he had thought possible.

When he had first learned he was to be an Uncle, he had been overjoyed. He figured he would see the Lad when he managed to visit his Sister on the weekends. Yet something unexpected had happened.

Luna, his precious little sister, had died in childbirth and her husband was still MIA. Nigel had been devastated at the time and finding out his sister had Willed her only child to him hadn't helped.

Nigel had in all honestly panicked. He was terrible with children and had little available time for any outside of work. It had taken months to adjust to his new responsibility with the help of some of the most unlikely people (Rockgut, Red, The Commander).

Yet now, as the British Spy watched his little Nephew sleep, clutching tightly to his shirt. After time though Nigel couldn't help but feel that all the pain had been worth it.

Smiling softly, Nigel officially gave up on trying to free himself from his nephew's iron clad grip and laid down on the couch with the boy on his chest. Moving one of his hands to rest of the toddler's back, so the little one wouldn't roll away, Nigel closed his eyes for a nap.

* * *

**_Sweets_**

**_Skipper x Private_**

Skipper in all honestly never really had much of a sweet tooth. As a child, Sweets had always caused his sensitive teeth agonizing pain and upset his stomach after eating them. As he grew older he fount he preferred spicy and bitter foods to sweets.

Skipper was certain that no sweet would ever catch his attention.

That was until he met his boyfriend.

The other was one of the most gullible yet sweetest people Skipper had ever met. And with time, Skipper had fount himself addicted to a whole new type of sweet, sweeter then any he had every tried before.

A sweet with blond hair, sky blue eyes and the brightest smile possible.


	7. Operation: BETA

_**Lost Chance**_

_**Armadillo Kid x Mr. Tux (One Sided. Past Relationship)**_

_**Skipper x Private**_

He couldn't help but watch as Skipper wrapped his arm around young Private's waist, pulling the smaller closer to him in a show of affection. The Texan's grip tightened painfully on his table as the two sat at the bar near the front of the restaurant.

It wasn't fair. Mr. Tux, or Private as he now preferred, should have been his. Had once been his but Kid had let the younger slip through his fingers.

He had never expected the younger to move on yet should have known it was coming. Not even Mr. Tux had been able to put up with his constant affairs, bold face lying and rough affections..

Private had moved on, leaving Kid behind with nothing but regrets and sorrows.

He had lost his chance and Kid knew it wasn't coming back.

* * *

_**Unlikely Couple**_

_**Savio x Burt**_

They where an unlikely couple: a cannibal snake with vengeful trendies and an elephant that always thwarted him. No one had even suspected they where together until the two where caught on a date in the Central Park.

No one dared to question how it worked or how the two even got together.

No one was sure they wanted to know.

* * *

_**Sick Day**_

_**Nigel x Rockgut x Red**_

When Red had woken up feeling like Hell with a 100 F fever all he had wanted to do was curl up under his covers and go back to sleep. He had fully intended to sleep away the day, but his plans had been crushed under heel as Nigel and Rockgut busted into his current Base.

Upon finding their Russian foe too sick to keep up with their daily routine, the two Penguins had decided to try nursing the younger back into health. Within an hour of their _'help'_, Red couldn't help but wish he had enough strength to reach the gun he kept hidden in his bedside dresser to shoot the two with.

His fever was now at a startling 105 F, he and his bed had been soaked to the bone when Rockgut and Nigel got into a fight over which of their soups he should eat and had spilled both on him.

After a quick shower, where he had to barricade the door to keep them from _helping_, Red had been buried under mountains of covers that the Russian honestly had no idea where they got from. He had a headache, his throat was raw, his body sore and the two where still trying to _'help'_.

As he listened to their argue and try to one up each other, Red honestly couldn't help but feel he would be safer back in a High Security Prison, where they couldn't go.

* * *

_**Sketching**_

_**Rico x Kowalski**_

Drawling was a pensionable past time of Rico's that he had managed to pick up over the years to help curve his explosive side.

He loved to sketch whatever caught his eye. So maybe that was why most of his sketches seemed to be involved around the team's scientist.

* * *

**_Library_**

Though many wouldn't see him as that sort of Squirrel, Fred loved the visit the library around noon every day.

While there, he would make himself comfortable on the window still for the children and young teen's section to listen as the Liberian or a volunteer read to the children.

Sometimes Fred would close his eyes as he listened and image he was a young kit again, laying in his bed, as his Uncle Red read him to sleep. Sometimes Fred would swear he could smell the faint scent of stew cooling on the stove before Uncle could put it away and the faint scent of fresh grass with just a tint of vanilla that clung to his Uncle's fur like an extra coat.

In those moments, Fred felt the most comfortable. For in those brief moment, Fred was home with his happy family of two.

But once the story ended Fred was forced to face reality and return to his empty home. He would crawl into his bed and dream of the past he longed for, knowing that tomorrow he would return to the library and to the memories he refused to let go of.

* * *

_**Parenthood**_

_**Red x Fred**_

Red knew without a single doubt, he was the worst person to give a child.

It was irresponsible and irrational. He was Penguin Enemy Number One, the worst of the worst. He did not care for children, nor should he. As far as he was concerned, children shouldn't be allowed anywhere near him.

Even if that child was his nephew.

Yet here he was. Barely catching the infant that had been throw at him by it's mother. He clutched it awkwardly to his chest as the brown squirrel took the chance to run. For a moment, Red had just stared blankly at his nephew before giving chase to his mother in hopes of catching her and forcing her to take her child back.

Yet that plan was destroyed as the moment he stepped out of his base, Red watched the brown squirrel rush to cross the street in an escape attempt. She never say the car that hit and killed her instantly.

Red just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do before glancing down at the child clinging to his chest fur with one of its clawed hands.

Wither he liked it or not, there was no one else to give the child to and Red couldn't in good conscious abandon it. Sighing softly, Red shifted his grip on the infant as to hold it better before heading back inside as the snow began to fall.


	8. Operation Omega

**_Stranger_**

**_Red x Nigel_**

At the beginning he had known the Spy better then anyone else. A naive trusting teen with the most unique emerald eyes Red had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Full of a kindness and warmth that just screamed safety but as the years went by those eyes and the Spy had changed. They were too cold, lacking the kindness and the safety he had grown used to. Instead it was replaced with a subtle madness that the Spy directed solely to him.

It wasn't right, even he knew that but no one else seemed to noticed as a majority of them put it off to his Spy finally maturing.

No one else noticed the stranger that had replaced the young spy he had come to care for.

* * *

**_The Fallout_**

**_Nigel x Red_**

He had to stop gambling. The Russian grumbled to himself as he glared at the smug looking Spy. Oh what he wouldn't give to wipe that damnable smirk off the folders face. Taking a soft breath the Russian forced the ruffles of his fluffy neon pink skirt down trying futility to calm the torrents of fabric.

"It looks good on you."

Red Probally would have believed the elder man if he wasn't trying and failing miserably to sniffle his laughter. Glaring angrily the Russian proceeded to flip off the Spy and grab his purse, making sure to purposely hit the emerald eyed Bastard as the other held the door open for him.

* * *

**_Nerves_**

**_Skipper x Buck Rockgut_**

It wasn't proper to have feeling for a co-worker, let alone another agent with a superior rank. It was for that reason Skipper kept quite about his feeling for the Speical Agent. Choosing instead to watch from a distance as the one he was in love with chased after a Russian Ghost.

* * *

_**Just Business**_

_**Assassain! Skipper x Hans**_

From the start they knew it was nothing personal, just business no matter how many sweet words or empty promises they told each other. All the passionate nights and playful days spent together. None of it mattered for in the end it all came down to the contract and the signature resting upon a small dotted line, nothing more nothing less. Hans fate was sealed the moment Skipper accepted the task and signed the form.

* * *

_**To Be**_

He never wanted it to end this way, he had tried so hard to find an alternative but in the end it had been futile. He had only raised the blade to defend himself, he had never expected the other to throw himself onto it like that.

It had torn so easily through the younger, so purposely, that it left no doubt the Bastard had planned it all. He wanted to shout, to scream and cry at the same time.

Why...

_Why?_

**Why?!**

Yet all he did was hold the other closer to him, as if somehow that would fix everything that had gone so dreadfully wrong.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way."

He had himself whisper and the younger chuckled softly at him, a forced gurgling noise around the blood causing him to flinch.

"It was always susposed to be this way."

* * *

**_Switch_**

**_Red x Nigel_**

God Above this was awkward.

Nigel couldn't help but flinch as his own face glared daggers of hatred at him.

"I told you not to touch that! "

It was strange to hear his arch nemesis speaking with a British accent, let alone his.

"It was an accident! You shoved me into it! "

It was stranger hearing his own words being protested with the Russians voice.

"I did no such thing, you incompetent Nimrob. You tripped over your own Damn feet! What type of spy are you!?"

Nigel could feel her cheeks ablaze st the quite accurate- though he refused to admit it, let alone to Red- truth. He wasn't to fault to someone waxing the Damn floor.

Sighing softly, he reflexively ran nimble fingers through silky crimson hair.

God why could none of his missions ever go according to plan. For some reason all of them backfired terribly, yet this one was without a doubt his worst backfire yet.

He watched slightly as his own body stood and rolled it shoulder before flexing its fingers with an uncertain look in its emerald eyes.

"Can you feel your limbs? Any numbness? "

A lone golden eye blinked as the words registered.

"I can. Not that I'm aware up."

Though just to be safe the Spy pushed himself to his-err...Red's feet- he was gonna get a headache at this rate. Rolling his shoulder he could feel an echo of pain move through the muscles hidden underneath the Russians slender frame. Testing the body, for he still couldn't decide whether to call it his or not- Nigel fount that despite echoes of pain and cramped muscles he was actually feeling quite...Intact.

"Can you fix this? "

The Russian turn Brit gave him an annoyed look before heading towards his work station and started to look over several documents of scribbled notes and blueprints.

"...Da."

A soft sigh of relief left the Spy but he soon fount himself regretting it as the other finished talking,

"In Six Years."

**Thud!**

Red glanced over to the passed out spy with a sense of amusement. Nigel had certainly taken it better then the Russian had thought he would.

Now how long would this really take?


	9. Operation: Eve

**_Deserted_**

_"This is all your fault."_

_"Mine?" _

_The smooth Russian voice questioned with a hint of annoyance underlining his tone, "I didn't tell either of you to board the plane, let alone set a bomb off inside it!"_

_Allowing his lone eye to glare at the American man who wasn't as innocent as he was looking concerning this matter, Red allowed himself to think back on how this all happened. _

It had started off a rather boring day in Red's personal opinion. He had eaten breakfast while filing paperwork for his company, held a video conference meeting in his Study immediately afterwards, harassed his Sectary- affectionate girl but has a tendency of getting distracted too easy- into doing her own work instead of trying to slip it in with his. Then he had ordered the first flight to Russia that way he would be home in time for Christmas in an effort to ensure the Count didn't spend another one alone.

First Class was as nice s it would ever be though that soon fell flat as the people in the seat in front of him argued about something. Red was going to ignore it- arguging couples were pretty common for people with money- until one of them had thrown a ball up piece of paper over their seats and it hit him in the face.

Scowling in annoyance, the Russian had grabbed the paper and stood slightly before dropping it back over the seat.

"I believe this is yours."

Then he had sat back in his seat though he had been a bit surprised to find the couple had stopped arguing- maybe they were embarrassed about their childish attitudes drawling other's attentions?

That idea was soon cut short as a familiar British voice spoke up, "Red?"

Glancing back at the seats in front of his, Red was rewarded with the sight of Special Agent Buck Rockgut and Super Secret Agent Nigel looking at him from over the head of their seat.

Things had rapidly gone downward from there. And in some ways literally when the Numbskull of an American had launched grenade from his grenade launcher at him that missed and hit the side of the plane.

Three sets of eyes had widened before the blasted thing had went off, blowing a good size hole into the side of the plane.

"I hate you."

_And that was how they ended up here, on a godforsaken island with nothing but ocean, two spies who wanted him either dead or in prison and a plane wreckage with four corpses- Red honestly had no idea where the other three passengers on the small plane went though the Russian was willing to place a gamble on out that hole Rockgut made- he was probably to have to burry. _

_Running his fingers through his hair, the Russian glanced to the sky. _

_Judging from the wind and the cloud movement it was going to rain in an hour or two- which canceled out camping on the beach. It wasn't as much time as he would like but he could at least burry the bodies before it started and maybe clean up some of the mess so they could camp out in the plane for the night. _

_Nodding to himself, Red ignored the argument going on between Rockgut and Nigel in favor of heading back towards the wreckage. _

* * *

"We can't trust him! The moment we turn our back he'll put one of his knives in them."

"I'm not saying to trust him! We just need to work together if we want to get out of here."

Talking a slow breath Nigel tried to calm his anger fueled annoyance at the Agent before him, "Look Rockgut. You want out of here, I want out of here and I'm damn certain Red wants out of here as well. We work together, get home then we can turn on each other."

"I'm not working with him Nancy Cat. He's the **enemy **in case you've forgotten! I will **_never _**trust nor work with him on anything!"

With a soft sigh of annoyance, the British man watched his American Counterpart storm off.

Nice to know the American's pride was going to get them all killed.

* * *

That was the last of them.

Stabbing the shovel into the earth, fingers ran through rouge colored hair as their owner sighed.

It would have been easier to just burn them all in one mass fire but they couldn't afford to waste fuel like that if they ever hoped to return home. And he didn't have to time nor patients to individually chop each of them up so they would fit in one mass grave or feed them to whatever carnivorous wildlife lived here.

Yeah, that _would_ go over _oh so well_ with those two if they fount out.

So a burial it was and now that they were buried he could focus on cleaning up the inner of the small plane and scavenging for anything useful in the wreckage. Who knew maybe he would find his bag?

Lifting the shovel, the Russian placed it on his shoulder before heading back to the wreckage.

* * *

_**The Impossible Surprise**_

This couldn't be right. It wasn't possible.

Her hands shook slightly as she held the small device staring at the pink plus on it.

A part of her shouted out in denial, this had to be someone's rather cruel idea of a joke but the six other test showing the same results cut that idea short.

It wasn't possible.

Sure she had slept with two men constantly through years, sure they never bothered with protection. Sure she had been sick this past week and a big hungrier then normal but they couldn't possible be correct.

It was physically and biologically impossible.

She couldn't be pregnant.

"Love/Red?"

The worried voices of her lovers seemed to echo through the panicking woman's head as though she was underwater and not from the other side of the door like they actually was.

Slowly a hand reached out and opened the door before shoving the test into Rockgut's hands as he was the nearest.

"Are you certain?"

"I took six different test. "

She could see the smile come to Rockgut's face but it was quickly wiped when Nigel decided to speak.

"How? This isn't possible."

Crimson eyes glanced to the British Spy in annoyance.

"Well you see, when a man loves a woman-"

"Not that," Nigel snapped at the American, "**Red can't be pregnant!"**

**"And why the hell not?!"**

**"Because those Fuckers took out Red's Ovaries and Womb when she was a child!"**

And there was Red's own issue and source of denial. She wanted children, she had always had but it was physically impossible for her to have any. Yet the test...

"Both of you. Get your coats."

Rockgut ordered as he grabbed all the test and headed to get a bag to place them in.

"What for?"

"We're going to HQ to see the Doctor."

An hour later fount Buck Rockgut and Nigel trying to calm their lover as she tightly gripped the ultrasound of a set of twins.

And not just any twins.

Her twins.

Her beautiful impossible twins.


	10. Opertation: Alpha

_**Hatred**_

He hated the spy at time but never for the reason many would expect.

He wasn't one to hold a grudge over spoiled plans and spilled milk. It was the Brits job after all- Okay may e not the milk that had just been da coincidental accident.

He didn't really care what names or curses where spat his way- like their options would ever matter to him.

He hated Nigel- not for his physical actions- but his subconscious and mental ones. He hated how the emerald eyed man made him rethink everything he knew and question his every action, his every plan. He hated how the older would give him that disappointed look every he went too far. A stern lecture every time he was caught.

For never giving up on him, even when they both knew he was a hopeless cause.

Most of all Red hated the way the other made him feel:

Guilty, Amused, Peaceful, Ashamed, Patient, Confused, Loved.

The Russian utterly despised the emotions the spy managed to drag out of him. He hated being able to feel.

Experience had long ago taught the rouge that it would lead to nothing but pain and agony for the both of them.

But most of all Red hated himself.

He had allowed the Spy through his defenses and into the twisted, blackness of what remained of his heart. He had let the older gaze into the shattered mirror of hi soul and gently repair the pieces- he was still allowing the elder to.

It was a waste of time and effort for the both of them, he couldn't be saved. He was the problem not the solution.

Still a small part of the rouge couldn't help but hold onto the small sliver of hope.

Maybe...Just maybe Nigel could accomplish the impossible.

I was that hope that the Russian despised the most.

Faulty, illogical yet always lingering in the darkest depths of his soul.

Refusing to extinguish and give up on him, very much like a certain spy he knew.

* * *

_**Drunken Passion**_

He wasn't usually the sort to let things go so far but if ever asked why he allowed it this time the Russian would lay the blame solely on the alcohol he had consumed.

A part of him reasoned that he should leave the moment the emerald eyed man had claimed the seat next to him but the lone eyed villain had brushed it off with a casual ease before ordering the other the strongest drink the tavern served.

That same logical side of the Russian had tried to warn him that he had drunk to much and would regret this come morning when the elder man began to help him up the stairs but honest Red couldn't bring himself to care.

Nothing mattered right then but the taller man pushing him against the bedroom wall as the two tried to devour each other and shaking hands tried to get the damn Brit out of all the clothing he was swallowed in.

The rouge could feel a fire burning deep within the pit of his stomach as the taller pulled back slightly as firm hands gripped his own and dark emerald eyes stared back at him with what the Russian concluded to be lust burning within them.

"A bit eager Love?"

The other's silkily voice sent heat down the rouge spine and to his limbo even as the older called him that nickname the rouge usually would have fount deplorable but not right now. Not tonight.

A lone golden eyed locked onto his lover's emerald before a smirk came to the smaller's face.

"Matter of fact, Da. I am."

Ten whole years did that to a person though. It had been much too long as far as the rouge clouded mind was concerned.

For a brief moment an amused smirk overcame the other's expression.

"So much for being able to survive without me."

The elder might of said more but the Russian wouldn't allow it as he leaned up, crashing his lips with that of his enemy and lover in an attempt to silence the other before his rather cocky attitude to ruin this for them.

In a swift moment the younger fount himself pulled flushed against the taller man as the older deepened the kiss and a rather firm object hidden within the other's pants rubbed against his leg confirmed all the golden eye villain needed to know.

There was no need for words tonight. They could say anything and everything they need to without them.

* * *

**Once More**

There was something dreadfully wrong here. HQ was awfully quite today, a rather unsettling thought really seeing as either Rico or Kowalski was almost destroying the place on a daily basics.

And why in Washington's furry underpants were all the lights off?

With a well practiced ease that came with the years spent living within the base, Skipper crossed the darkened room, careful not to hit anything on his way. A moment later the lights were flickered on as baby blue eyes observed the room.

Everything looked normal but there was something off. Something he couldn't quite place.

Slowly the American's eyes feel upon the bunk beds were three lumps could be spotted in their assigned places.

McCarthy's short pants why were his men still in bed at this hour?! They should have been up hours ago.

_**"Attention!"**_

Skipper shouted causing the three lumps to awaken with a startle and fall out of their beds and onto the hard concrete floor. A second later all three were standing stiffly in the basic potions as their eyes searched for their commander before finally falling upon.

"Maa~ Skippah what was that for?"

Skipper could hear the other two grumbling to theirselves but his mind refused to make sense of it as he stared fixatedly at the three before him.

These were not Rico, Kowalski or Private.

Instead, standing before the penguin was two Agents he never thought he'd see again and a third which was his lifetime enemy.

Manfredi, Johnson and Hans.

Only they weren't. Manfredi and Johnson were dead. And the traitorous Hans was far older- and had far less sanity- then this adolescent Dane before him.

"Skippah? Are you okay? You don't look so well."

Said adolescent Dane questioned with a look of worry within his golden eyes as he moved closer to the pale agent before him.

What the hell was going on here?! How were they here? Where was his team?

The American's eyes moved around the room, hoping that somehow the answer would just pop out at him. A moment later the dark haired Agent got his wish as his eyes landed on his mandatory calendar before zeroing in on the date.

August 29, 1976.

Impossible.

He clearly remembered looking at the calendar before leaving on another of his Solo missions and it had been July 16, 2016 not 1976.

"Skippah? 'Fradi, Johnson. I think something's wrong with Skippy."

For a brief moment the American was subconsciously aware that he had become the center of the team's focus before his mind finally decided to do the only thing it could logical think of at the moment when faced with such an impossible reality.

_**Thud!**_

_**"Skippah/Skipper!"**_


End file.
